Conquistar y Defender
by Hinata-Yoruichi
Summary: Gaara llega nuevo a un Instituto donde conoce a cierta ojiperla que logra captar toda su atención, pero se encuentra con un Sasuke que está decidido a no dejarle el camino libre. Logrará conquistar o la Defensa ganara?
1. Ponerse Serio

**GaaHina**

**Disclaimer: La hermosa obra de arte llamada Naruto, le pertenece a Masashi y a la Shonen Jump. La historia sí me pertenece a mí.**

**Advertencias: UA / Algunos personajes se comportarán algo diferente. Sólo un poco / Es T así que no habrá Lemon como tal, sino Lime, pero de acuerdo el fic avance, si quieren que avance, claro está. /o/ Practicaré con el Lime a ver si mejoro el Lemon. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Es mi primer GaaHina como tal.**

…

**..**

**.**

Hinata bajó del elegante auto de color negro y al verlo partir dio la media vuelta e inició una carrera con pasos algo torpes, protegiendo su maletín contra su pecho. Estaba retrasada. La próxima vez no intentaría repasar las clases del año pasado para entrar preparada en el nuevo curso, anoche lo había hecho y logró concebir el sueño a altas horas de la madrugada, levantándose hoy en la mañana a deshoras. Hizo un puchero, odiaba llegar tarde sobre todo porque siempre el profesor de la primera hora era un despiadado con los que llegaban tarde. Ella siempre se llevaba los regaños los primeros días del inicio del nuevo curso, y al parecer hoy no era la excepción.

Entró al gran edificio, y se apoyó en la pared necesitaba tomar aire antes de seguir con la vía hacia arriba. Respiraba agitadamente mientras veía el techo de la primera planta del gran edificio que tenía por instituto, sentía que su corazón iba a salir por su boca y le daría un buen insulto por hacerlo saltar de esa manera.

—Nada ganas con apresurarte de esa manera, igual te reprenderán. Ya estás tarde.

— ¿Eh? —Hinata bajó la mirada y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de encontrar de dónde provenía esa voz tan ronca y profunda, hallando a unos hermosos ojos azulinos delineados con un profundo color negro que la miraban incrédulo, un hermoso rostro cubierto por un flamante color rojo, un tatuaje con la palabra "Amor" en su frente, y cejas rapadas, piercings en su labio inferior, que le daban un fuerte toque de rebeldía y peligro que lo hacía atrayente. La ojiperla se sonrojó después de detallarlo, no sabía que podía llamarle la atención alguien que tuviera ese montón de cosas en la cara, desvió su mirada pero sin poder ocultar su sonrojo. —Ahm… Etto… debo irme. T-tenga un buen día.

Hinata huyó de la oscura presencia del pelirrojo, le había dado un poco de miedo recordar lo que había notado de él. Era un chico de esos que no son buenos. Corrió escaleras arriba llegando al tercer piso encontrando el que sería su aula de clases durante todo ese año. Miró el reloj de su celular… ¡por Kami! ¡Llevaba ya 20 minutos retardada. Tragó fuertemente y reuniendo todo el valor como si fueran sustancias que se encuentran en el aire, respiró profundamente y tocó la puerta abriéndola poco a poco, encontrándose con los ojos color miel de su Sensei de la primera hora.

—Tarde de nuevo Hyuuga. Sabes que odio esperar y que me esperen. Y te das el tupé de llegar 20 minutos tarde.

—Lo s-siento Sasori-Sensei —Hinata bajó su rostro mordiendo su labio inferior, odiaba tener que pasar por esto de nuevo.

—Hmph… otro más que llega tarde.

Hinata dirigió su mirada al lado y sólo pudo notar los cabellos rojos del chico que se había encontrado abajo, lo que faltaba el chico de aspecto tenebroso estudiaría con ella.

—Soy el estudiante de intercambio. Sabaku no Gaara.

—Lo sabía… ¿acaso crees que soy un tonto? Soy el Sensei —El tono de Sasori era quedo y arrogante— pasen ambos, ya debería estar acostumbrado con la Hyuuga, siempre hace lo mismo, pero no te acostumbres tú, chico nuevo. Ahora siéntense.

El chico pelirrojo pasó con las manos en su bolsillo y la ojiperla no pudo dejar de pensar que tenía una actitud similar a la de Sasuke Uchiha. Dos Sasukes en un mismo salón de clases, eso no era nada bueno. Suspiró y lo siguió adentro del salón ubicándose en su puesto al lado de la rubia que tenía de mejor amiga.

—Demonios Hinata —Ino susurró por lo bajo a su amiga— Sabes que no debes quedarte estudiando hasta tan tarde… siempre es lo mismo contigo y Sasori-Sensei.

—Lo sé, p-pero es que no lo puedo evitar Ino-san. —La peliazul suspiró cabizbaja.

—Llegas tarde y también hablas en la clase Hyuuga. ¿Qué demonios se supone que haré contigo?

—Lo s-siento S-Sasori-Sensei.

—Joder… —Sasori suspiró volviéndose a la pizarra— Bien, como seguía diciendo, y para darle un pequeño resumen a los que han llegado tarde… el curso pasado aprendieron a manejar lo que era la pintura, en este curso trabajaremos con Madera, mi favorita. Así que espero que lo hagan bien… porque si no, lo repetiremos una y otra vez hasta que lo hagan perfectamente.

Todos vieron cómo una sonrisa algo macabra se formaba en el rostro de su Sensei de baja estatura. Y temieron por sus vidas, se esforzarían mucho en aprender a trabajar en madera.

Hinata estuvo en silencio el resto de la clase, hoy su día no había comenzado muy bien que digamos. De pronto sintió una molestia en la atmósfera a su alrededor y giró su rostro a la izquierda, y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Los dos orbes de color azul turquesa la miraban fijamente, con un rostro inexpresivo, al notarlo clavó su perlado mirar a su mesa. El chico nuevo la estaba mirando, pero ¿por qué? Se sintió nerviosa como nunca. Respiró hondo, seguro él estaba mirando a Ino, y ella creyó que era a ella…

—"Sí, eso era, de seguro. ¿P-Por qué m-me tendría que estar v-viendo a mí? Calma Hinata… n-no tienes por qué asustarte."

El sonido del timbre la hizo salir de sus conjeturas, haciendo que se relajara en su puesto. En pocos minutos vendría el profesor de Biología, y todo estaría en paz con una atmósfera llena de algo de humor. Diferente a como estaba ahora. Vio cómo Sasori recogía sus cosas, para luego clavarle la mirada a ella y al chico nuevo.

—Ustedes dos —"Ay no… el S-Sensei nos dará un castigo… que n-no sea junto a él… S-Sasori-Sensei… Onegai." —Deberán quedarse al final y limpiar el salón, juntos… —"Gracias Sensei… m-me has arruinado la paz interior"— se lo sacan por llegar tarde. Hyuuga… te perdono un poco que hayas llegado tarde de nuevo sólo porque compartes mi visualización del arte, pero interrumpiste mi clase hablando así que para mañana un ensayo de la eternidad del arte. No quiero un Copy/Paste de Wikipedia. Sabré si lo es. Bien… me retiro. Los veo mañana chiquillos.

Oh cómo odiaban a ese pequeño y guapo profesor de arte. Era tan arrogante y egoísta y malvado que por más que quisieran no podían pasarlo ni con chocolate. Hinata suspiró. Definitivamente su día no comenzaba bien.

—Lo siento Hina-chan… no quise que el profesor te regañara… te ayudaré con el ensayo.

—No te p-preocupes Ino-san… sé que no es tu culpa. Y el ensayo d-debo hacerlo yo. Él de seguro notará si me has ayudado.

—Hola Hinata-chan —un rubio de ojos azules se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa, acompañado de un serio pelinegro— Llegaste tarde de nuevo 'Ttebayo.

—Dobe, no creo que haya necesidad de recordárselo.

—No le exijas mucho al baka, Sasuke —un castaño de ojos rasgados se acercó al lado de la ojiperla tomando las mejillas de la chica en un pellizco cariñoso haciéndola sonrojar— pero en serio Hina… te gusta trabajar de más con Sasori-Sensei.

—K-Kiba-kun…

—Hinata-san… deberías dejarle a la cerda que limpie el salón por ti. Es su culpa que te pongan a hacer un ensayo — La pelirrosa miró desafiante a la rubia que la miraba llena de rabia.

—No recuerdo que Hina-chan pidiera tu opinión frente de Marquesina.

—Oye Ino-cerda, ¿acaso quieres pelea? ¿Ah?

—Chicas tranquilas… —un pelinegro de gafas suspiró hondo— hasta los insectos son más silenciosos…

Todos miraron con duda a Shino, tratando de entender sus palabras sin sentido.

—Pero… ¿qué coño de ejemplo es ese?

—No lo sé chico Perro, pero Shino, sí que eres extraño Dattebayo.

—No lo soy… los insectos son lo más normal que hay en el mundo.

Sasuke miró hacia otro lado, era increíble que él considerara a esos ruidosos y extraños sus amigos. De repente su ceño se frunció un poco al notar cómo el chico nuevo tenía su mirada clavada en cierta ojiperla que sonreía tímidamente de las ocurrencias de sus amigos. Con su rostro inexpresivo, y sus ojos delineados exageradamente de negro no dejaba de ver a la ojiperla. La mandíbula del pelinegro se tensó. Arreglaría esto desde un principio… como lo había hecho tantas otras veces con todos los chicos que tenían esas pequeñas y tontas fantasías de acercarse a la peliazul.

Caminó a paso lento hasta el puesto del pelirrojo, parándose justo en el medio de él y la vista directa de la ojiperla. El ojiazul levantó su mirada cargada de molestia. Ambos rostros inexpresivos, con miradas llenas de desaprobación.

—Quítate… me robas la vista.

—Hmph… Soy Uchiha Sasuke… ¿tú eres?

—Sabaku no Gaara… si era esa tu duda y lo que querías era presentarte, ya lo hiciste… ahora quítate del medio… estoy viendo algo interesante.

— ¿Algo o a alguien? —Sasuke susurró las palabras entre sus dientes.

— ¿Y eso por qué debería importarte? Son mis ojos, y veo con ellos hacia donde yo quiera.

—No a ella.

— ¿Disculpa?

—No te permitiré que veas a Hinata.

—Hmph… no te estoy pidiendo permiso. ¿Acaso eres su novio o algo así? Porque no lo parece, Uchiha.

—Lo sea o no… eso no te incumbe Sabaku No… sólo no dejaré que te le acerques…

—Ya veo… te asusta la competencia, ¿no?

Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en el rostro del pelirrojo… esto se volvía interesante. Desde que la vio entrar a los terrenos del colegio corriendo torpemente, le había parecido muy interesante y hermosa. Y qué casualidad que tocaran en el mismo salón. Y ahora, este pelinegro le ponía las cosas más divertidas.

Sasuke le cabreó verlo con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia, ¿quién demonios se creía? Se enfureció… la cólera subió hasta su cabeza haciéndolo actuar por impulso tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme y atrayéndolo hasta quedar a centímetros de él… para decirle lo que quería sin que más nadie escuchara.

—No eres competencia para mí… idiota… Así que no te atrevas a mirarla de nuevo de esa manera o juro que te moleré a golpes.

—Hmph —Sonriendo de nuevo— interesante.

—Interesante una mierda. —Sasuke no pudo controlar el grito lleno de furia que salió de sus labios… ese maldito pelirrojo friki lo había hecho enojar.

—Sasuke… ¿Qué haces? —Sus compañeros recién notaban que Sasuke estaba con el chico nuevo y ya estaba tratando de montar pelea con él.

—Teme… ¿qué sucede? ¿Te está buscando pelea? Oi tú chico nuevo… aquí no te harás el chulo.

—No te metas Dobe… tú… maldito… Sólo te advertiré una cosa… no te metas con lo que me pertenece… o te arrepentirás —Sasuke lo soltó del agarre, pero aún le sostenía la mirada.

—Oi, Oi Sasuke-kun… El Sensei está aquí… vuelve a tu puesto —**"No, ¿acaso eres idiota? Déjalos que se sigan peleando. **—No puedo hacer eso, soy el Sensei. Ya Sasuke-kun… la clase de Biología va a comenzar.

Sasuke parecía no querer escuchar a nadie, el enojo lo había ensordecido. E iba en aumento ya que Gaara tampoco parecía ceder.

—Sasuke-kun —La suave voz de la ojiperla lo hizo reaccionar, si había algo que no quería hacer era preocuparla.

—Considérate salvo por ahora. Pero no me gusta repetir las cosas. —Susurró antes de volver a su puesto. Miró a la ojiperla que le daba una mirada llena de preocupación, y sólo asintió con su rostro queriéndole decir que todo estaba bien.

No le gustaba nada esto… sabía que ese chico pelirrojo no iba a desistir… debería ponerse serio ahora. Lo haría, esto apenas comenzaba. Este curso no iba a ser fácil.

—Bien… gracias por calmar las cosas Hinata-chan.

—Aloe Vera-Sensei ya todo está bien… comience la clase 'Ttebayo.

—**Siempre tan gracioso el mocoso ese. **—Gracias Naruto-kun… bien… soy Zetsu-Sensei y los vigilo a todos. Así que comencemos la clase.

Hinata suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba el día de hoy? ¿Qué pudo haberle hecho el chico nuevo a Sasuke para que se enojara tanto?

—"Pobre chico nuevo… sé que me da un p-poco de miedo… p-pero tener este tipo de recibimiento d-debe ser un p-poco incómodo para él. Q-quizás d-deba ser amable con él."

—"Bien, Hinata Hyuuga… creo que me divertiré un poco conociéndote y teniendo jugosas peleas por ello. Hmph."

Y con una sonrisa algo malvada-fascinante en su rostro no dejó de mirar el hermoso rostro de la ojiperla que obedientemente escribía lo que el profesor dictaba… totalmente inocente de lo que pasaba por la mente de dos chicos que decidían ponerse serios.

…

..

.

**Notas Finales:**

**¿Y? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Es un buen comienzo para un GaaHina con hermosas cantidades de mi amado SasuHina? Espero sus reviews. Besos. **

**Matta ne ~**


	2. Hipnosis

**GaaHina**

**Disclaimer: La hermosa obra de arte llamada Naruto, le pertenece a Masashi y a la Shonen Jump. La historia sí me pertenece a mí.**

**Advertencias: UA / Algunos personajes se comportarán algo diferente. Sólo un poco / Es T así que no habrá Lemon como tal, sino Lime, pero de acuerdo el fic avance, si quieren que avance, claro está. /o/ Practicaré con el Lime a ver si mejoro el Lemon. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Es mi primer GaaHina como tal.**

…

**..**

**.**

Algunas gotas de sudor caían desde la frente y recorrían el blanquecino cuello de la ojiperla. Había recogido su cabello en una alta coleta, pero al parecer no era suficiente para el atosigante calor de las 3:00 pm y que sufría al estar barriendo el aula cuando todas las clases habían terminado ya a esas horas. Juraba por todos los Hyuugas que no volvería a llegar tarde mientras Sasori fuera el Sensei de la primera hora. Movió más rápido la escoba, sin dejar de hacer bien su trabajo y dejar el suelo libre de polvo. Levantó la vista y miró cómo el chico pelirrojo, con estricto orden y perfeccionismo, dejaba las mesas y sillas una tras otra. Hinata sonrió, al parecer el chico era un poco temático con el orden de las cosas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Eh? —Hinata dio un saltito, el pelirrojo no la veía pero parecía que sí lo hacía.

—Te me quedaste mirando un buen rato. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

—No… L-Lo siento Sabaku No-San.

—Dime Gaara. —Hinata se sonrojó al ver cómo de repente la aquamarina mirada del chico se posaba sobre ella. Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que sus ojos eran muy bonitos, pero él aún no dejaba de darle algo de miedo. — Y yo te diré Hinata. ¿Bien?

—H-Hai… G-Gaara-kun.

Gaara hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. De verdad esta niña era interesante. Se tomó su tiempo para observarla, y sus facciones parecidas a las de una muñeca de porcelana, se le antojaron exquisitas. Él no era un chico enamoradizo, a decir verdad nunca había tenido una novia, pero estaba más que dispuesto en que Hinata lo fuera.

El salón quedó impecable. Hinata estaba feliz de haber terminado, no era como si quisiera estar con ese chico pelirrojo más tiempo, no sabía el motivo, pero la hacía sentirse nerviosa y su garganta perdía toda humedad volviéndose reseca. Le hizo una reverencia y tomando su bolso salió a toda prisa del salón de clases.

Gaara la observó hasta quedarse solo. Suspiró, era obvio que la hacía sentir incómoda, aunque eso era lo que menos él quería hacer. Caminó pausadamente hasta llegar al ventanal que ofrecía la vista hacia la enorme entrada del instituto. Suspiró, ¿cómo lograr que ella no le tuviera temor? Siempre quiso dar miedo a los demás, eso formaba parte de su personalidad, pero justo ahora y sólo con ella no quería ser así.

—Ya puedes salir de ahí. Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hmph… ¿desde cuándo?

—Desde que llegaste, se te es imposible ocultar tus enormes ganas de deshacerte de mí, puedo sentir tu aura obscura a kilómetros.

—Hmph… ¿acaso pensabas que te dejaría solo con ella?

—Es obvio que tu falta de confianza en ti mismo no te lo permitiría —Gaara no miró ni por un segundo al Uchiha que estaba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta del salón, su aquamarina mirada estaba enfrascada en unos largos, sedosos y azulinos cabellos que se perdían en la entrada del instituto a la vez que se subía a un automóvil oscuro— pero si tuvieras confianza en ti, el resultado será el mismo.

—Hmph… ¿te crees la gran cosa sólo porque tu cara está agujereada y das ese aspecto de que puedes asesinar a quien quieras? —Sasuke estaba enojado, y se lo haría saber. Sus negros ojos detallaron el inexpresivo rostro que se acercaba a él a pasos lentos— No eres nadie, Sabaku no Gaara.

Gaara sonrió, se acercó hasta Sasuke emanando de él un aura totalmente oscura y llena de instintos como el de cualquier depredador. Paró su andar hasta estar justo al frente del pelinegro que le mantenía la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Nunca había encontrado a alguien que mantuviera mi mirada. Por alguna extraña razón, tengo ganas de acabar con tu existencia y así ver si valió la pena que algún día nacieras.

—No seas idiota… ¿quién dice que acabará con mi existencia? ¿Tú?

—Si lo hago, encontraré el porqué de la mía. Pero ahora debo irme… —tomó sus cosas y salió del salón aún con una sonrisa maquiavélica— hasta mañana Uchiha.

…

..

.

Su rostro de porcelana reflejaba alegría. Hoy llegaba temprano, y había dormido muy bien. Caminó un poco más a prisa. Vio su reloj de muñeca, sabía que tenía unos 15 minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran de lleno. Entró al edificio viendo a su alrededor, si se encontraba con el chico pelirrojo sería amable con él, no quería parecer maleducada huyendo de nuevo como lo había hecho ayer por la tarde. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su salón de clase, su pelirrojo profesor ya estaba sentado en su escritorio, con un trozo de madera en sus manos y con un objeto punzante le estaba dando forma.

—Buen día Hinata —La ojiperla se sorprendió, ¿acaso tenía ojos en la nuca? ¿Cómo supo que era ella la que recién llegaba?— Espero que hayas traído tu tarea.

—B-Buen día Sasori-Sensei —hizo una reverencia al ver que los ojos color miel de su profesor la veían a ella totalmente— sí, la he hecho.

—Bien, tráela. Muero por leer lo que has escrito. Ahora ve a tu asiento. Al menos hoy has llegado temprano.

Hinata asintió. Su profesor cada vez le parecía más extraño y bipolar. Suspiró y llegó a su puesto donde ya estaba sentada a su lado su amiga rubia.

—¿Ves que llegar temprano es bueno?

—H-Hola Ino-chan.

—Ino… deja de molestarla. No vaya a ser que por tu culpa la vayan a regañar de nuevo.

—Cállate Kiba… nadie te está pidiendo opiniones.

—Tonta rubia.

—Hagan silencio ambos… que ruidosos… —el pelinegro entró con sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos, caminó hacia ellos sentándose en su puesto al lado de un dormido Naruto— Hola Hinata.

—Ah… H-Hola Sasuke-kun —Hinata le brindó una pequeña sonrisa a su compañero de clase, ignorando el porqué era a ella a quien únicamente saludaba.

—Oh… bien… la limpieza de ayer te hizo aprender que debes llegar temprano a mi clase.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta viendo a un inexpresivo pelirrojo llegar. Gaara no le respondió al Sensei, sino que siguió su camino hasta sentarse cerca de la ventana.

—Hola Hinata, has llegado temprano.

—H-Hola G-Gaara-kun. Sí —sonrió dulcemente— No quiero hacer enojar a Sasori-Sensei de nuevo.

—A mí no me importaría limpiar el salón de nuevo… claro si me acompañas.

Todo quedó en silencio… hasta Sasori-Sensei fijó su mirada en el grupo que había quedado petrificado por las palabras del chico rockero. Hasta Sasori sabía que Sasuke Uchiha se moría por la ojiperla.

—Etto… Etto… G-Gaara-kun —ella no sabía qué responder— Mmm

—No tienes que responder nada Hinata —Sasuke estaba cabreado, ese pelirrojo se las pagaría. —No le hagas caso a sus palabras.

—S-Sasuke-kun…

—Bien, Bien… dejen sus tonterías para la clase que viene. Ahora… veamos quién me dice ¿qué materiales se usan a la hora de hacer esculturas en madera? A ver… ¡Uzumaki!

—¡Gomu Gomu No! —Naruto gritó con fuerza al momento que se despertaba y recibía un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Sasuke.

—Joder Dobe… te dije que dejaras de ver One Piece hasta tarde.

—Es imposible Teme.

—Hmph… Uzumaki… responde. Según tus investigaciones… ¿qué materiales se usan a la hora de hacer esculturas de madera?

—Etto… ¿había que investigar? Usted no dijo nada sobre eso… "Pinocho-Sensei" —susurró.

—Te escuché rubio idiota. ¿Acaso tengo que decirles que investiguen o qué? Si nadie investigó serán 5 puntos menos para cada uno.

—¡JODER!

Gaara sonrió… ¿cómo hacer que esa chica dejara de tenerle miedo y lo dejara acercarse?

…

..

..

El timbre sonó. La hora libre había comenzado. Hinata caminaba sola por los pasillos, había ido al baño y los demás se le habían perdido. Suspiró, ¿por qué era tan despistada? Siempre era la última en enterarse de las cosas, y siempre le guardaban secretos a ella. No era justo. Subió a la azotea, teniendo las esperanzas de encontrar allí al menos a Ino. Pero al abrir la puerta todo estaba totalmente vacío. Bajó su rostro y se giró dispuesta a bajar de nuevo.

—Hinata…

—G-Gaara-kun… —Hinata le sonrió al verlo salir detrás de unas enormes plantas que estaban en la azotea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

—P-Perdí a los chicos. ¿Has comido algo?

—No.

—Y-yo t-tengo un Bento más aquí… ¿c-comemos juntos? —"P-prometí ser a-amable con él y lo lograré".

—Sí, ¿por qué no? —Lo cierto era que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre… pero no la rechazaría.

Ambos se sentaron, el pelirrojo tomó el bento de la mano de la ojiperla y al abrirlo sus fosas nasales se impregnaron del olor exquisito que venía de la comida. Y si antes no tenía hambre, ahora era cosa del pasado. Abrió los palillos y casi en un instante devoró toda la comida.

—Estaba muy buena… dile a tu madre que cocina muy bien.

—Etto —sonrojo— n-no lo ha hecho mi madre… lo he hecho yo. Muchas gracias Gaara-kun, si quieres d-de ahora en adelante te traeré un bento a ti también.

Gaara se sorprendió… quizás su miedo hacia él se estaba disipando. Sonrió un poco, ella era única.

—No quisiera molestarte.

—N-No es molestia. Siempre les traigo bentos a mis amigos, y dos a N-Naruto-kun… él come mucho más que los otros.

Hinata sonrió recordando el enorme apetito del rubio de su amigo. Su perlada mirada se encontró con la aquamarina que la veía abrumadoramente como si no hubiera otra cosa que ver, como si sus ojos no pudieran ver hacia otro lado sólo a ella. Se sonrojó cortando la sonrisa que había creado hacía un momento. Era increíble cómo esa mirada la había eclipsado a tal punto de olvidar lo que había estado hablando o haciendo. Cayó en cuenta que quizás el miedo se disiparía muy pronto.

—Te ves muy hermosa cuando sonríes… Hinata.

—¿Eh? Etto… Etto —se sonrojó aún más, nunca nadie le había llamado hermosa, salvo su madre y su padre— g-gracias G-Gaara-kun…

—¿Sabes? Dicen que puedes hipnotizar a alguien con la mirada.

—¿En s-serio? S-sólo había escuchado que las s-serpientes hacen eso con sus presas…

—Hmph… —sonrió de lado— pero es algo que los humanos también podemos hacer… ¿quieres ver?

—Mmm sí… —le gustaba la magia y todas sus derivadas.

—Bien… mírame a los ojos… no veas más nada sólo a ellos. ¿Sí?

—Está b-bien.

Hinata tragó fuerte y aún sentada frente al pelirrojo, se dedicó a sólo observar esa azulina mirada. Parecían las más hermosas aguas de las orillas de los mares, en los arrecifes, cuando con la luz del sol se ven de un hermoso color aquamarina. Hinata parecía ya no estar escuchando nada más a su alrededor… sólo parecía escuchar el sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas, y sentir los ricos rayos del sol en su piel. ¿Acaso en verdad era mago? No lo sabía, pero podía asegurar que no quería salirse de las aguas profundas de los ojos del pelirrojo que ahora lo veía acercarse más y más hacia ella… ¿debía alejarse? ¿O acercarse más? No sabía qué hacer, sólo se quedó estática manteniendo su vista puesta en los ojos de Gaara.

Gaara estaba igual o más hipnotizado que ella, quiso ser la serpiente y terminó siendo él la presa. No podía dejar de ver los perlados ojos de Hinata, esos hermosos ojos que no dejaban de mirar los suyos… tragó fuerte, pues el deseo de besar esos labios rosados estaban haciéndolo acercarse a ella, acercarse a sus labios, y sentirlos sobre los suyos.

—¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA MALDITO! —Sasuke entró de golpe cortando la conexión entre Hinata y Gaara, tomando a este del cuello y propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro— Te dije que no te le acercaras… ahora lo pagarás…

**Notas Finales:**

**Tengo una semana libre en la uni, aunque tengo 10 mil tareas que atender (entre ellas hacer una historieta con sonidos) decidí actualizar. C: **

**Perdón por la tardanza Miauuu**

**Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad las amooooooo *O***

**Dniizz: **Muchiiiiisiiiimas gracias por leer este capiiii, aunque seas más Sasuhinista (como yo) pero es que Gaara es taaaaaaan liiiiindo *O* Gracias por tu apoyo… un besooooteeeee..

**Tenshihinata: **Aquí está la contiiiii miauuu muchas gracias por leer… y dejar review *O* espero tu respaldo en lo que queda de fic besooooo

**Pitukel: **Waaaa me superhyper alegra que me hayas dejado un review… soy tu fan del GaaHina… *O* jajajaja sí… estoy reflejando en Sasori-Sensei a mi Sensei de Técnicas de Representación gráfica… si ella tuviera carro… ya no existiría D: pero nahhh yo amo a ese pelirrojo Marionetista… Claaaaaro que quiero recibir tu ayuda con eso de los lemons T:T a veces soy un caso perdido con ellos. ;-; Muchas Gracias por dejarme ese hermoso review que para mí fue un regalo *O*

**AlphardB: **Muchas gracias por seguirlo Miauuu…. Es que estos dos hombre son… :B que suerte tiene Hinata xD besooosss

**Yue Yuna: **Aquí está la actualización… tarde… pero es todo por culpa de la universidad… DX gracias por leer y por dejar reviewsito :3

**O0Sharon0o: **jejejejeje mucho amor para ellos dos… mwajajaja creo que ambas seremos felices con esos dos papasotes como protagonistas xD gracias por leer y apoyar este fic :3 besuuuus

**Saara-chan94: **Shiiiiii esos dos son sexosamente malotes y sexys jajajaja gracias por el review… besos espero sigas apoyando el fic. :3

**Citlali Uchiha: **Mmm así estoy yo… amo a las dos parejas (aunque me mate más el SasuHina) deeeeemo esto es un GaaHinaSasu que espero disfrutes si? Y que sigas dejando reviews Miauuu Besos :D

**Muffin: **Miauuuu esos dos en un fic es como un helado de fresa y chocolate (al menos para mí) es perfecto xD jajajaaja los amo… muchas gracias por tu review, por leer y por apoyarme. Gracias por el halago x3 —Yoru-chan se ha sonrojado— XD espero sigas apoyándome besooo.

**Tails Powers: **Siii he extrañado tus reviews por las otras, pero agradezco tu apoyo y lectura Miauuu… muchas gracias por seguirme, leerme y escribirme besooooooos.

**Lady-darkness-chan: **Aquí está x3 tarde pero seguro jajajaja… espero no tardar tanto por el tercero. Y aspiro que sigas leyendo y apoyando a esta escritora c:

**Evangelin: **Siiiiiis (eres tú verdad?) miauuu pues sí… Sasori es mi más amado Akatsuki (hasta hago cosplay de él) bueehhh cómo te explico que deberían haber profes así en todas las unis y colegios… seríamos las mejores de las clases y hasta estaríamos horas extras xD jajaja Sí, tranqui, ya apareció Zetsu, luego vendrán saliendo el resto. Yeiiii amor por los Akatsukie's xD

**Cl4vIb4: **Siiiii quiero hacer un fic por cada pareja de Hina con algún chico guapo del anime. xD Gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias, es algo que siempre agradeceré Miauuu :3 Besooooooos, x cierto tú te habías ganado las ranas de chocolate y la cerveza de mantequilla en **Mala Influencia ** pero se me pasó publicarlo DX weno ya lo sabes, no olvides retirar tu premio x3 jijiji

**Larareshiram97: **Mi Kouhaiiiiiiiiiiiiii seehhhhh aquí va la actualización… espero tu review para este capi… si? Besitossss!

**Rose: **jajajajaja seeeehhh pobre Sasuke sufrirá mucho por ellos xD miauuuuu gracias por leer y comentar besitoooos

**Cinthya-chan: **Creo que el suspenso siguió por aquí también xD yeeeeeiiiiii gracias por leer y responder un besoooo.

**Gracias por sus reviews, por las lecturas, por los favoritos, y por los seguimientos que me han dado a mí, y a este loco fic. Un besooooote para todas y para mi Kouhaiii xD chaitooooooo**

**Matta ne~**


End file.
